In His Heels
by AriaAsacura
Summary: Sasuke: Strong, determined, indifferent... female? Oh dear, the hottest boy in the village is a girl! And Naruto's got a crush on her! NaruSasu - Almost Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: **The day i own Naruto will be the day Sasuke confesses his love to Naruto, then gets turned down because Naruto is with Kiba and Sakura tells sasuke shes not interested in him any more because shes with Ino.(even if that does happen, i most likely still wont own it)

**Authors Note: **Yes, its a short chapter, but it's just the begining to see what you guys think of the idea ^^

* * *

**Subject: **Girls

**Item: **Bracelets

**Place: **Training Ground

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: She's The Man**

_A teenager stands in their room, the afternoon sunlight spilling through a gap between the curtains and slicing a line in the darkness. The teen slides the blue straps from around their legs, off their foot and drops them onto the floor, then does the same with the other leg. Kneeling down, the teenager begins to unravel the bandages from their legs and straightens up. They then begin to pull similar straps from their lower arms and pull off the bandaging. Eventually the teen sits on the end of their bed and begins to pull off a pouch attached to a strap on their upper leg over their shorts, then removes the bandaging from under that. After that the teen reaches behind their head and unties a headband with a silver plate on it and lays it across the bed, then pulls off their white shorts and pulls off their dark blue shirt. _

_The metal plate on the headband catches the light and shines brightly, the carving on it revealing to be a Leaf Ninja headband._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the mirror. Reaching back and undoing the laces on the corset, Sasuke removed it from her body, walked to a chest of draws, rummaged in the top draw and pulled out a plain bra. She clipped it on and fastened the straps to fit over her shoulders.

By now you may be thinking that all the 'she' has been a typo and that Sasuke is cross-dressing. This is wrong, for Sasuke was female.

A long time before the Uchiha Clan was wiped out, Sasuke's parents had decided that they did not want their child to be the healer in her squad, so raised her with a boy's name and in boy's clothes. So she was forced to become a powerful ninja and heir to the Uchiha name.

Sasuke had dug out a silvery-white and black kimono and was wearing it, stood in front of the mirror as she combed down the spikes in her hair at the back, flattening it smoothly. She combed her fringe carefully over her face using a long, pink clip to pull it to the side and another to hold it in place. She rummaged through a small ornate box on her desk and pulled out a lip-gloss which she used to make her lips pinker and more feminine, and for the same reason she decorated her eyes with mascara, eye-shadow and liner.

Once she was done she gave her cheeks a pinch to give them a rosy look, then went back to the box and pulled out a smaller one – the kind of box used for necklaces, broaches and ear-rings. In fact the box contained a lilac crystal carved into the shape of a flower and polished over. Sasuke clipped this into her hair and smiles at the mirror.

Anyone who looked at her would never have suspected her of being the handsome, cool, strong, gifted, determined yet cold, distant and indifferent Uchiha Clan boy from Cell Seven – and no one ever did, because she had gone out and made friends under her adopted name Yuki, and no one had tried to flirt with her or anything stupid. Though this wasn't the best way for her to get stronger and avenge her clan by destroying her brother, it was a cunning way to learn how to deceive people and quickly improvise, which was a sort-of mental training. Also, sometimes people would help her with training and teach her their own techniques.

She quickly snuck out of the Uchiha estate and mingled into the crowd of Konoha's day-goers. She made her way to the market in search of something to eat to pass the time. For some reason, she felt her feet drag her to the pastries stall, though she disliked sweets – terribly unhealthy and did no good to anyone (except maybe the person who sold them). She smelt the warm fragrance of pasties and smiled. Pasties tasted good and didn't do much harm to anyone who ate them. She quickly chose a vegetable pastie and paid the stall owner from a purse shaped like a small pink frog with paw-prints on it.

She bit into the steaming pastie and smiled to herself at the flavour of all the vegetables that was so damn good it had no way to be described.

She moved quickly through the crowd, hoping to run into Tenten or Hinata so that they could train or just hang out together. Training with Tenten was a good way of getting strong, she was a determined kunoichi who kept working until she couldn't move any more, and Hinata was a very good friend to have and very useful as she spent alot of her time following Naruto and knew almost everything that was happening in the village. Well, she was decent enough when she wasn't blushing like an idiot or stuttering every time Naruto came into view.

Sasuke shook her head, what did she see in Naruto? He was a clumsy idiot. Hinata had said he was ambitious and never gave up, no matter what happened to him. She sighed, girls who hadn't been brought up as boys were strange sometimes.

As she walked past the last of the market stalls, something caught her eye. She turned to a small stall set slightly back from the others with only about two people outside it. She wandered to it and stared at its wares. On the sheet spread across the stand lay a wide collection of slightly out-dated jewellery, elaborate ornaments and oddly carved crystals. They reminded her of the flower in her hair, only not quite as pretty.

The woman sat behind the stand smiled at Sasuke. She wasn't what most would call young, but she wasn't elderly either. She gave off the appearance of someone who knew what living the high-life was and had only just started to slow down. As far as Sasuke could tell, she was in her mid forties

"Hello Dear, come to browse my collection?" The woman asked as though she was trying to be kind, but her voice had a demanding side to it.

"Yeah, I guess" Sasuke said, shrugging lightly. The woman smiled.

"I see, you came over with no idea what you're after. Well maybe I can help you" She stood up and reached over to the stands and picked up four identical bracelets. They were thin silver chains, each with a delicate butterfly charm attached to a ring that hung off them and sparkled in the light. Sasuke blinked at them, her natural female attraction to jewellery and sparkly things kicking in.

"They're beautiful" She said, in awe "I'll take them"

Sasuke left the stall, smiling. She'd haggled the price down and paid – though her purse was lighter, her heart felt warmer and her pastie made her all the more happier. Oh she did like a good pastie.

She set off at a quick pace to the Training Ground where Hinata and Tenten usually were. She didn't know why, but she knew what she wanted to do with the bracelets once she found them. And, as predicted (and as usual) Tenten and Hinata were stood by the trees on the edge of the training field, chatting about something that only seemed vaguely interesting. They both turned to Sasuke and smiled as she approached.

"Yuki! You're late today, where were you?" Asked Tenten, who was spinning a Kunai around her finger expertly and peering at the bracelets in Sasuke's hand.

"Sorry, I passed the market and saw these" she held up the bracelets for them to see.

"Oh, Yuki, they're so pretty!" Said Hinata in wonder, her pale eyes fixed on all four at the same time.

Sasuke smiled "I figured we could all ware them, like friendship bracelets."

Tenten and Hinata both exclaimed noises of delight, Hinata bringing her hands together in wonder.

"That's a lovely idea" said Hinata cheerfully as Sasuke handed her one of the bracelets then handed one to Tenten. They all helped each other clip the chains around their wrists then held them up to gaze at the butterfly sparkling in the sunlight.

The day went well in Sasuke's opinion. They chatted about boys, the bracelets, clothes, training, other villages, their own village, and boys of course. Then they did a bit of training, where Hinata tried –in vain- to teach Sasuke how to channel chakra into someone else's body as an attack. It was all good fun... until Naruto showed up.

They had been leaning against one of the trees, worn out and ruffled from training and chatting about girl stuff, when they heard the rustle of grass. They all looked around and saw Naruto wandering into the field followed by Konahameru. They were apparently deep in discussion – most likely about something stupid. Hinata stopped speaking in mid-sentence and her face turned red. She quickly vanished behind the tree, only to make Naruto and Konahameru look up at the girls.

"Oh, hey Hinata, hey Tenten, hey..." He trailed off and squinted at Sasuke, his arms folded behind his head.

"Who's this?" He asked no one in particular.

Sasuke had a mental battle between her dislike of Naruto fighting the fact she was Yuki for the time being. She stood up and forced a smile onto her face.

"My name is Yuki, pleased to meet you" She said in a forced kind voice and bowed. Somewhere in the back of her head she could hear herself screaming at the humiliation of it all. When she straightened up, she was wish contained shock that Naruto's face had gone slightly red and he was scratching the back of his neck.

"H-hi, I'm... I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Y-you too" He was definitely blushing and tried not to make eye contact. Then he hastily bowed to Sasuke, lost his footing and fell on his face.

"Ah! Naruto!" Hinata cried, and rushed to him. When he stood up he came face-to-face with her. Sasuke could almost feel the heat radiating from her.

Hinata fainted.

Everyone cried out and ran to help her. Under her breath, Sasuke muttered "Damn it, Naruto, you idiot!" but no one heard.

* * *

Woo, first chapter up ^^ tell me what you guys think of it =P scince im not sure if it'll catch on i don't really have much of an idea of where i want to go with this. You may have noticed at the top i wrote **Subject**,** Item **and** Place**. These are things i worked the chapter around, so revew and leave your own ideas for the catagories so i could work my next chapter around that. Cream Tea's for revewers ^^ they're cornish =3


End file.
